California Dreaming
by deeha
Summary: Santana and Rachel fly from New York to Los Angeles for a couple days to do television appearances. Not only does Santana have to learn how to deal with their new found stardom, but also her feelings for Rachel.
1. Walk of Fame

Fic: California Dreaming

Chapter 1: Walk of Fame  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana and Rachel fly from New York to Los Angeles for a couple days to do television appearances. Not only does Santana have to learn how to deal with their new found stardom, but also her feelings for Rachel.

A/N: Happy (really) Belated Birthday Purrpickle! lmao.

* * *

They almost didn't make their damn red eye flight to Los Angeles because Rachel was spotted by this well endowed high school hipster who shoved an English literature text book in her face to sign. If it were Santana, she would've just signed the damn thing and get in line for their flight.

But Rachel didn't want to deface public school property and therefore took the time to look in her Mary Poppin's carpet bag for an 8.5'x11" gloss portrait to sign.

Understandably, Rachel has a different fan base than Santana. But like come on...rude. Santana is an R&B artist who has a track playing on the radio! So what if Rachel is in that blockbuster, based on a book, based on a poem, which is based on the true story of a girl risking it all to save her best friend: a Clydesdale, named Atlas?

But what's really bothering Santana even more so, is the fact that this aspiring college student of 18th century prose is spewing love sonnets to Rachel.

Girl. Get a hold of yourself.

If you want to pick up on a girl, then move to New York after high school following said girl, somehow survive a couple years as roommates, in the process become her best friend, and then make sure she gets onto her flight.

Ok. So maybe Santana has lost some of her game so to speak. She's working on it, but at least she's best friends with Rachel, and that is something!

Whatever.

* * *

They're in their seats and Santana is making a mental rundown on what they are doing for the next two days. Yes. They are traveling across country for a couple days.

But she can't complain because it's basically a free trip and she's always wanted to go on the Kimmel show. 'Bout time Tina finally scored her the invitation.

And Rachel has a thing with Ellen.

The girl also wants to do all the sightseeing stuff like the Hollywood sign, walk of fame...the beach. Santana wants to do it too. But right now she wants a drink.

Santana rolls her eyes when the stewardess walks by and gets all embarrassed because she obviously recognizes Rachel. Rachel is totally oblivious to the chick checking her out. Santana just glares at the stewardess who then quickly turns away.

When Rachel finally sits her ass down from fidgeting with her carry on for her neck pillow, Santana can finally relax.

Until the damn stewardess comes back and offers Rachel a blanket and headset. Totally ignoring Santana.

When they are alone, Rachel fucking giggles and Santana just wants to kick the seat in front of her because she knows what Rachel is going to say.

"I can't believe I got celebrity spotted. Twice! I think TMZ followed us here! Aren't you excited? We finally made it! We're both successful and getting paparazzied!" Rachel is talking a mile a minute and Santana is about to say how annoyed she is at girls checking Rachel out.

But Rachel shares the blanket with Santana and she loses all the fight in her because maybe her anger is unfounded.

They've been roommate since after high school and stuck with each other through thick and thin.

Santana considers Rachel her closest friend. Which makes things hard when all Santana wants to do is finger Rachel under this blanket and see how many times she can bring the girl to orgasm before they hit Los Angeles.

So maybe her jealousy isn't about not being recognized but jealous because all these girls can out right flirt with Rachel and she's kind of in this awkward situation where she's the creepy friend who has really dirty sexual fantasies about her.

She just smiles at Rachel and closes her eyes to dream all the way to California.

* * *

They touch ground in Los Angeles on time but their plane is like off the main run way so they have to take a tram to the terminal. It takes forever and Santana is cursing in her head because all the down time is cutting into their trip.

Rachel is oblivious and is chipper as she talks to the other passengers who are relaying all the go to see places and warning her of 405 freeway, unless they want to be in traffic for "4 or 5 hours."

When they get out into the terminal, Mercedes Jones is waiting for them with a sign that says "Babs and Satan."

Santana rolls her eyes. Could you be any more lame? And god, there is the paparazzi. They are going to latch onto that nickname.

Rachel drops her carry on and runs squealing to throw her arms around Mercedes. Santana is decent enough to drag Rachel's carry on to where Mercedes has the car waiting. The driver loads it up for them and as soon as she sits down she wants out because Mercedes has _Party in the USA_ playing and Rachel is singing along.

Mercedes pushes her back down and they all sing the song together because that's just what they do.

* * *

Rachel is like, "Let's take the scenic route."

They cruise through rodeo drive and Santana is like a normal person who drools at the sight of clothing boutiques, whereas Rachel is commenting on how many palm trees there are even though they aren't indigenous to California.

Santana wants to go shopping but Rachel shoots that idea down because she says they could go shopping in New York and it would be a shame to miss the California air (smog).

It's a good thing Santana slept on the plane because as soon as they drop their bags off at the Beverley hills hotel (Rachel made sure they were not on the same floor where Ms. Houston passed away) they are outside on Sunset trying to hail a cab.

The bell hop calls for a cab.

Santana isn't use to the quiet bustle compared to the usual line of cabs waiting for them in New York. She comments to Rachel, "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in New York anymore."

Rachel pouts and says under her breath that she wants to be Dorothy and then she kind of jabs at Santana's arm which is a little painful but it brings the first genuine smile to Santana's face since they got here.

They dressed for sun which means Santana has her aviators on and so does Rachel.

Rachel is also in this little thing she calls a dress which Santana has no problem with.

Mercedes tells the cabbie where to go and once they are on Hollywood and Vine Rachel can't sit still and wants out.

Santana isn't sure she wants to be out among the locals just yet.

But they get out and Rachel immediately takes a picture of who knows what (a garbage can with a star on it) and then she's grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her down Hollywood to find Barbra's star.

Rachel makes Santana buy a celebrity map and just like god no. But she's kind of curious too.

Mercedes buys them horchata from a street vendor and when they walk in front of the Kodak Theater Rachel almost spits out her drink.

Santana looks at her like she's crazy, but maybe Rachel saw someone famous, "What the hell Rach, did you see Frankie Muniz?"

Rachel squints her eyes and questions, "Is that Noah?"

* * *

Again, Santana kicks herself for feeling jealous when Rachel lets go of her hand to go and literally jump and crawl on Puck like she is a little chimpanzee.

It doesn't help that she knows Rachel has a soft spot for him.

And he also looks really good with this tan he is sporting. But he still has that, "Mohawk? Really don't you think you're pushing it? Aren't you like 35."

Only Mercedes is laughing with her.

* * *

Turns out Puck is a street performer and knows his way around Hollywood.

Rachel is arm in arm with him and just grinning like she's skipping in a field of daisies.

Santana is sulking behind them.

Mercedes slings her arm around Santana's neck and calls her out, "You're jealous aren't you?"

"I do not know what you mean."

Mercedes laughs and motions to the two in front of them. "You got your panties in a twist for Rachel. And don't say I'm wrong, I've watched _Twilight_ a million times and you are pining like Jacob."

Santana involuntarily jerks when the movie _Twilight_ is mentioned, "You do know you're not suppose to admit you watch that movie and yes thank you, I do have incredible abs like Jacob."

"And looks like you imprinted on young Bella."

"Can we please stop. I feel my I.Q. slipping."

"How many brain cells you got left anyway?"

Santana goes into jab Mercedes but Mercedes just ruffles her up and they end up laughing on the sidewalk.

* * *

They are back in the hotel at the lounge having drinks. Puck is flirting with the bar tender and Rachel is signing a throng of girls' t-shirts.

Mercedes and Santana are on a couch watching the whole thing while they sip on apple martinis.

"So Kathryn Merteuil how will you entrap the young Cecile Caldwell."

"I do not have a thing for Rachel. It's totally normal to be protective over small things. I don't want someone to mistake her for a gnome and kick her."

"Unlikely. Looks like people recognize her as the breakout star in that _Seabiscuit_ movie."

Santana almost a snorts because Rachel would kill Mercedes of she heard that.

Puck walks over to them with a couple more drinks. "I think the bar tender has the hots for me, just like Santana has a boner for Rachel."

Mercedes bursts out laughing and Santana tries to kick Puck but her depth perception is off.

Damn alcohol.

* * *

So the thing about everyone knowing Santana has a thing for Rachel and Rachel is oblivious to it all...Santana can see the where it might be funny. But no.

They're up in the suite and Puck and Mercedes are staying over because there are two queens and a hot tub in the room.

Puck is in the hot tub and Mercedes is in bed watching _Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami _on the flat screen.

Rachel and Santana are on the other bed reading. Well. Rachel is looking at all the celebrity maps she made Santana buy and Santana is reading the _People's_ magazine.

There is a little picture of the two of them in New York with the tag line: sweet hearts.

They look cute. It's was that one really hot day and Rachel suggested they get ice cream. But Rachel forgot her wallet and Santana only had a five dollar bill, so they had to share to cone of ice cream.

That was also about the time when Santana had the impure thought of dripping the ice cream all over Rachel's chest and licking it off.

She closes the magazine quickly and everyone turns to give her a look but then ignore her when Kanye is on the TV having a fight with Kim's cat.

Rachel puts her maps away and cuddles into Santana. Which should not be allowed. But Santana doesn't push her away.

Rachel quietly asks, "So tomorrow is the big day. Ellen and Jimmy. I'm nervous. Are you nervous?"

Sure. Santana is nervous about a lot of things. She's nervous that Rachel can hear her heart thud and she's nervous that she's going to start sweating.

"No I'm not nervous. Ellen's easy. Just talk about your movie and she'll make some jokes and you're out of there."

"I think I'll have to at least have a charming anecdote to share."

Santana realizes that Rachel is actually nervous because the girl is kind of gripping at Santana's shirt and then Santana realizes she is playing with Rachel's hair and her heart beats even faster.

"We should think about what to say now so we aren't caught off guard."

Santana sighs and tries to think of something. "Ok how about that time you were mistaken for Sophia bush and you autographed all that stuff as her."

Rachel giggles which makes Santana smile for the second time that day. "Oh that's a good one; you should share about that time you thought you saw Robert Downing Jr. And quoted like the entire _Sherlock Holmes_ movie. But it turned out the guy was a look alike."

Santana chortles and whispers, "That's what we call a secret."

Rachel laughs into Santana's side. Which like, does Rachel know she's turning Santana on? Rachel continues to cuddle until Puck yells out, "You girls gonna join me in here or what?"

Santana wants to shout something really disgusting back but Rachel is already taking off her clothes to just jump in. No shame.

She'd go in too but she doesn't want to be the third wheel so she joins Mercedes (who has the excuse about her new weave) and they watch Honey Boo Boo child until they fall asleep.


	2. Celebrity Sightings

Fic: California Dreaming

Chapter 2: Celebrity Sightings  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana and Rachel fly from New York to Los Angeles for a couple days to do television appearances. Not only does Santana have to learn how to deal with their newfound stardom, but also her feelings for Rachel.

* * *

_Santana is in the middle of a somewhat recurring dream of late._

_It's the dream where she's just got off the phone from purposefully ordering Pad Thai and a supreme pizza._

_That alone is mouthwatering._

_Three seconds later there's knocking on her front door and the delivery girl is (of course) Rachel._

_And she's holding an extra side of breadsticks._

_But it's not all about the food._

_Rachel's got this cute little uniform on: black short shorts and a tight red polo shirt. Complete with a baseball cap (it's the simple things)._

_Food aside, Santana pulls Rachel towards her by her belt loops and sinks her fingers inside Rachel's shorts. She licks her lips in anticipation of tasting the most tantalizing thing in the room, that being Rachel._

_Rachel works her fingers into Santana's hair and just when Santana figures out how to unbutton Rachel's shorts...reality beckons..._

Rachel is whispering in her ear to wake up for breakfast. Understandably, Santana is disappointed knowing that the kind of breakfast she's craving is not the same thing that Rachel has in mind.

Rachel tugs at her arm and whispers, "Come on! We might see someone famous eating pancakes!"

Santana lets Rachel pull her up half way, and then just to be obnoxious she falls back down to the bed. Rachel huffs and moves onto the next unsuspecting sleeper.

Santana is all for seeing famous people. But restricted to during the day when there is light out, otherwise she can wait. She blinks her eyes open and finally notices that Rachel actually changed into her purple pajamas last night; unlike herself who just passed out in bed next to Mercedes.

Puck is sleeping on the floor. He's snoring but that doesn't stop Rachel from poking at him. She gives up after Puck grumbles, "Beauty rest."

Rachel comes back around and is about to ask Mercedes to join her downstairs for breakfast.

But Mercedes grunts "no" when Rachel gets within a foot of her.

* * *

In the end, Santana gets dressed and lets Rachel lead her out.

They are the only ones in the dining room. Except for the family across the way that are from Norway and are going to Disneyland.

Fine. No celebrities (excluding themselves, thank you very much), but on the upside, Santana gets all the time she wants to enjoy Rachel's company.

They sit close to the windows to watch the traffic below and look out at the city line.

After they order, Santana checks her phone and sees a missed email from Tina informing that she'll be in Los Angeles for the tapings.

Rachel sighs, "You're very lucky to have Tina as your management. You know if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have got into NYADA."

Santana laughs and agrees, "She does have a knack for being there at the right time and place...and somehow having Intel before anyone else..."

"Yeah, how did she know you were a Go-Go dancer and also a bouncer at a lesbian bar that first month you moved in with me and Kurt?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "I've never questioned it."

Their food arrives shortly and that garners most of Santana's attention, until she spots her first celebrity: Alicia Keys.

She sits up straight and Rachel's brow furrows, "Did you want more pancakes? I'm sure they didn't run out."

Santana can barely squeak out the name, "Keys."

Rachel balks and says, "Oh, I forgot to bring my key too, but don't worry. Noah and Mercedes will let us back in."

Mercedes. Santana has to call Mercedes. She clutches her breasts because for some reason that's where her hands go whenever she tries to find something.

Then like a normal person, she finds her cell in her pocket and immediately dials Mercedes.

Mercedes begrudgingly answers, "Yes, bring me some eggs and toast."

Santana hoarsely whispers, "Alicia Keys is eating waffles!"

Santana hears the phone drop and Puck yelling. Most likely because Mercedes stepped on him while jumping out of bed, because the next thing Santana hears is a loud slam like a door closing.

Puck is still groaning but Santana hangs up. Rachel's fork is dangling at the side of her mouth because she's spotted Alicia Keys too.

And no joke, Alicia Keys walks over to their table and starts introducing herself. Introducing herself.

It gets better.

Alicia Keys says she likes Santana's new song and she has it on her iPod. She hopes it reaches number one on the charts.

It gets even better.

Alicia Keys is handing her a card with her manager's name on it, and suggests they collaborate.

What?

Santana is woken from her stupor when Mercedes clangs open the dining room's double doors, panting like she just ran down all eleven flights of stairs to get here.

Rachel giggles and asks Alicia Keys if she wants to join them but she politely shakes her head as she's signing Mercedes' shirt with an eye pencil that Mercedes brought down with her.

And then Alicia Keys walks away.

Mercedes sits down and takes a breather.

Rachel exhales and then merrily continues to eat her fruit bowl.

Santana sits back in a daze and figures that this could be a "charming anecdote" to share later tonight on the Jimmy Kimmel show.

* * *

They are on their way to Venice beach to do a little sunbathing before the tapings later in the afternoon.

Rachel insists they have time.

Mercedes rolls her eyes and opts to stay behind and pick up Tina from the airport.

Rachel has on a ridiculous straw hat and is lathered in sun block. Santana is just geared with her sunglasses and is ready to just hop into a cab.

This time they make sure to bring a key to the hotel room and Rachel even asks Santana, "Did you put on deodorant?"

Santana rolls her eyes as Puck laughs. Santana sees that he is making his move to hold Rachel's hand, so she quickly intervenes and shoves their bags into his arms instead. She quietly chastises herself for being so jumpy.

* * *

The ocean's waves crash and the noise that surrounds them are sounds of seagulls and random families laughing.

People are walking along the shore and it's easy to spot tourists, because they wear fanny packs and socks with sandals.

Rachel takes some pictures of the ocean. And Santana kind of gets worried that, "Do you only have pictures of scenery?"

"Why not? I'm taking pictures of things I like and want to remember!"

"Well were you on this vacation? We should be in some pictures for evidence."

She grabs the camera from Rachel and makes Rachel and Puck pose for a Kodak moment.

After taking the picture, she reviews the shot and it's pretty good. They look good together.

Puck is walking towards the pier and Santana is straggling behind, while thumbing through the other pictures on Rachel's camera.

There are a ton of pictures of Santana. Random moments capturing Santana only.

It warms Santana's heart when she recalls Rachel's explanation for taking so many pictures. But it could just be a coincidence.

* * *

Rachel gets the bright idea that she want to go kayaking.

Puck halts. Santana tilts her head and asks, "Puckerman, what's wrong?"

He gets quiet, which is unusual and Rachel grabs his arm, "Noah?"

He looks away and mumbles something.

Santana leans in, "Are you trying to say something, use your words."

He gives her a dirty look but relents and says, "I don't know how to swim."

Santana scoffs, "You were a pool boy!"

"That doesn't require you to get into the water."

Rachel shakes her head, "Well alright, we'll just do something else! No worries."

Puck shakes his hands and protests, "No way, go ahead and do your thing. I'll go sit at the bar. This is your semi vacation!"

Santana steals her chance and says, "Come on Rach. Let's go find a boat."

* * *

Rachel makes Santana wear a life jacket because, "It's for safety and it's on the rules pamphlet!"

They are relatively far out, and there are a couple other people enjoying the water too.

Santana is cheating a bit and letting Rachel do most of the paddling. Being on the ocean is relaxing and the sun on her skin feels really good.

Rachel sighs, "This is so nice. Too bad that Noah couldn't join us."

Santana quirks her eyebrow and can't control her outburst, "Are you in to him?"

Rachel turns around and almost whacks Santana with her paddle, "What? In to who?"

Santana wipes the stray water droplets from her face and replies, "Puck."

"No, what would give you that idea?"

"Well, since we got here, you've been all over him so I just assumed."

Rachel shakes her head but then asks, "Are you jealous?"

Santana catches her breath, "No! Jealous?" Shit does Rachel know that Santana is...jealous of Puck getting Rachel's attention?

Rachel continues, "He's a good friend that is all. I didn't know you still harbored feelings for him."

Santana turns so fast that they almost tip over. Rachel screams and drops her paddle in the water but quickly recovers it. "Santana! Be careful!"

Santana incredulously asks, "What do you mean me harboring feelings for him? You know I'm a lady lover."

This time it's Rachel who rolls her eyes, "Are you forgetting that you basically had a relationship with Noah all of sophomore year and would get insanely jealous whenever he bat his eyes at Quinn? Or Lauren? Or me?"

Santana balks at those memories, "Well don't forget that you have a few flings with him too."

"Well I'm not interested in him."

They sit still in the water. The ocean gently laps some water into the kayak, but it's the last thing on Santana's mind. She really wants to ask if Rachel is interested in anyone...interested in her.

But she doesn't' say anything.

Neither does Rachel.

After a good minute, Rachel sighs and says, "We better get back, we don't want to be late for the shows. And don't think I haven't noticed that you let me do all the paddling."

* * *

It takes them a bit longer than expected to paddle back and it dawns on both of them that they don't know where Puck went.

Rachel starts panicking that they won't make it back to the hotel in time to change and get ready for Ellen.

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "Let's just get a cab and he'll figure it out that we made it to the hotel."

"How can we Santana? We left our money and phones with him to hold on to."

She sighs and says, "Keep your cool; I'm sure he'll walk up any second. He knows that he was supposed to get us a cab."

"We're going to be stuck in traffic if we don't leave soon. I have an idea! Why don't we sing on the pier and get some change for a cab! Let's do _Run Joey Run!_"

"Rachel, what? No. Puck is on his way."

Rachel pouts and under her breath she says, "If Quinn were here, she'd sing with me."

Santana scoffs, "No she wouldn't." But then reconsiders her quick judgment, because, "Well, maybe you're right. She has no qualms about performing. She did do _Afternoon Delight_. Oh and that horrendous Hall and Oates mash up."

"Stop it those are my favorite performances! I love those dresses!"

"Ok. But we can't do_ Run Joey Run_ because we don't have a fog machine and I left my angel costume at home. And you don't have three yokels named Joey."

Rachel crosses her arms and sees right through Santana's sarcasm, but plays into it by saying, "I thought you were going to give another excuse but it sounds as if you're warming up to the idea! Great! We can improvise!"

But of course Puck comes running down the sidewalk with a great big grin. He's waving at them to run towards him.

Santana exhales and trusts that he has a cab waiting.

* * *

There are so many comments that Santana wants to make. But it's probably better she holds her tongue.

Because in an effort to save money (or as Puck said, "Save some dough."), Puck did not get a cab.

However, he somehow persuaded a senior citizen church group to let them on their bus.

Their Korean church bus.

Rachel is relieved that they are on their way back to the hotel and is pleasantly surprised when the group starts singing travel songs.

Puck is distracted by some nice older ladies.

How the H-E-double hockey sticks (remember she's around church adherents), did Santana end up with these two?

* * *

They get back to the hotel and Tina is waiting in the foyer.

She's wearing her power suit, which makes Santana think, "Hey T. Are you here for an interview?"

Tina glares, "Very funny. I'm actually dressed up to look good as your rep. Hey Rachel. Why are you with a Korean Christian group? Wait, is that my Uncle Charlie? Just kidding. We really don't all look alike. Come on, you guys better get ready!"

* * *

Rachel with her entourage in tow, are led into the waiting room. Mercedes helps Rachel with her hair and makeup and Puck is outside scoping out the food trucks.

Tina takes Santana to the side, and whispers, "Ok I have some news. But don't get excited. Your voice goes to this unnatural high pitch and I don't want to lose my hearing."

"It does not. What's the news?"

"Yes it does. You're like Chandler Bing in that one _Friends_ episode."

"What?"

"See."

Santana has no idea what she is talking about, and dismisses the comment, "Tina, what is the news?"

"Your song is charting."

"What!" Santana excitedly squeals out.

"See there you go again. Every time." Tina rubs her ears in annoyance.

Santana ignores her, and gives Tina a big hug. "By the way, Phoebe was my favorite."

Tina squeak, "What! No. Chandler was the best."

"Oh my god my ears."

Mercedes walks out the dressing room, "What the hell is going on out here? Dogs are crying!"

* * *

There is a lot of down time before the show and Rachel is busy doing preliminary interviews with some reporters. Santana walks around the set and finds a little sectioned off area with some couches that look like they were pilfered from an old grandma's home. She sits on the side chair anyways.

She takes in the room and murmurs to herself, "Oh dear god. Did Quinn decorate this room? Why is everything pink and floral and why is there a tea set?"

Then Santana hears a poorly disguised whisper of her name, and a flurry of sound of tiny feet.

Out of nowhere a tiny brunette appears next to Santana and bursts out, "Hi! You're Santana Lopez! Would you like some tea?"

Santana twists around and is confronted by two little girls in tiaras and frilly princess dresses.

Is Ellen hiding children in her studio?

The little blonde girl pipes up and says, "Are you, um, are you here for an interview with us?"

Santana is a little thrown by their British accents. They are disarmingly cute. She's automatically suspicious and her psychic Mexican third eye is twitching.

Santana wants to stand up and quickly run away but the two little girls move to sit across from her on the couch.

The brunette speaks again, "I'm Sophia Grace and this is my cousin."

The blonde pipes up when Sophia Grace points to her, "Rosie."

Santana's eyebrows furrow and she offers, "Hi. I was just looking for a place to sit. My friend Rachel is being interviewed by Ellen."

Sophia Grace smiles and says, "Oh! I just love Rachel Berry! Her voice is so good. So good. Do you want a cookie?"

Rosie offers Santana a cookie and she can't refuse those doe eyes.

She takes a bite and...It's stale. She grabs a napkin and discretely spits it out and grabs the teacup to wash down the taste.

Sophia Grace asks Santana, "Are you Rachel Berry's girlfriend?"

Santana almost does a spit take. She swallows the tea and her bug eyes must be comical because Rosie is laughing into her hands.

Her attention is given back to Sophia Grace who explains, "I have a magazine and there is this really cute picture of you two and I just think it's so good that you bought Rachel Berry ice cream."

Rosie sits up straight and Santana thinks she has more to add but it's just a, "Yeah."

Santana can't wipe the smile off her face, "How old are you two?"

Sophia Grace smiles and answers, "I'm 8."

Rosie says, "I just turned...6."

Santana laughs.

The girls wait for Santana to answer their question.

Santana sighs and basically see no harm in being truthful with the girls, "We're friends but I really like her."

Sophia Grace brightens up and suggest, "Maybe you should ask her on a date and buy her more ice cream!"

Rosie violently shakes her head in agreement, and then a few seconds later... "Yeah!"

Santana smirks, "You think it's that easy? Buy her ice cream huh?"

The girls smile and say "Yeah."

Santana sighs, "To be honest. I'm afraid she'll say no."

Rosie snorts and stands to say, "How can that be possible!"

Santana is taken aback; mostly that Rosie said more than one word.

Sophia Grace says, "I think you should sing her a song."

Santana drops her head. Of course.

Rosie adds, "I can be your hype girl!"

Santana smiles at the two and is charmed by their precocious tenacity.

The roar of the crowd breaks her train of thought and she's reminded that the show is about to start.

She stands and smiles when she says, "Well thanks, maybe I'll take you up on that. I should go and watch Rachel."

She doesn't know how to say goodbye to the girls so she offers her hand to shake their hands. But the girls stand up and hug Santana around her legs.

Tina walks up and calls for Santana, motioning that they should get their seats in the audience. Santana nods and is about to ask the girls if they are going to be around later. But they are mesmerized by Pucks' hair.

Sophia Grace is touching Pucks hair and Rosie is holding Puck's hand and twirling.

Tiny little munchkins.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, you guys make me laugh :)


	3. Interviews

Fic: California Dreaming

Chapter 3: Interviews  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana and Rachel fly from New York to Los Angeles for a couple days to do television appearances. Not only does Santana have to learn how to deal with their newfound stardom, but also her feelings for Rachel.

* * *

Following Tina down the corridor to get to their seats, Santana gets sidetrack when she sees a food services table. She runs back to grab a red Gatorade bottle to drink and wash down the bitter taste left from the tea.

However, she's further delayed when she hears Rachel call out for her. Santana sees her milling about waiting to go on.

The white summer dress that Rachel is wearing is adorable and makes Santana feel like she is too casual in her jeans, black v-neck top, with leather jacket to match. But this is California, everyone dresses casual.

"Looking good, Berry. Ready?"

Rachel laughs as she gingerly takes the red Gatorade bottle from Santana to take a sip, "Thank you, and of course I'm ready. I've been practicing my interview smile since I was three. The head tilt, hair back, brow raise, chin down, three fourths teeth, no gums - smile."

"You're crazy."

Rachel is just about to reply but someone jumps out at them, not only scaring both the girls but making Rachel spill the red drink all over her dress.

Ellen just jumped out of them..."Oh sorry! I like scaring people! Sorry!"

Rachel is a bit mortified that her white dress is now red, and Santana thinks that the interview smile may not make an appearance.

Ellen keeps talking, "I'll get you some clothes, so sorry! See you on the stage, you'll be great!"

The girls watch Ellen sprint off to start the show. Rachel slowly turns to Santana. Santana can't help but start laughing.

Rachel's eyes bug out, "This is terrible!"

One of Ellen's interns runs out to them and curses, "Oh shapoopie."

Rachel looks like she's on the verge of tears, especially when the intern slowly offers a t-shirt and sweats...with Ellen insignia on it.

She politely takes it from the intern who slinks away. If only Santana had been so lucky to escape.

Santana abruptly stops laughing when Rachel directs her death glare to her. "Santana, take off your clothes."

"Eh?"

"I can't possibly make my first television appearance in a white dress splashed with red Gatorade, nor can I go on air with Ellen sweats!"

"They aren't so bad."

"Then you wear them!"

Rachel grabs and drags them back into her dressing room. Rachel kicks off her heels then starts unbuckling Santana's jeans.

Santana knows she should probably protest. Or run and get Tina to switch clothes with Rachel. But this is sort of nice.

She takes off her jacket as Rachel works on tugging Santana out of her pants.

"Santana! Take off your shoes! Come on!"

She's a little stunned. Because now Rachel is pulling her white dress up and over her head and Santana was not expecting to see white lacy underwear on a very tight body.

The figure of Rachel's body that Santana's been frustrated over for so long was now on display for her.

Sure they are roommates, but she knows how to be respectful. But she'll admit there are times when Rachel would walk around half dressed and Santana would take a mental picture.

But every once in awhile Rachel's belly button taunts her, and now was one of those times. If only she could touch.

Santana hops on one leg while trying to take off her shoes and not trip with her pants halfway down her legs. It doesn't help that her concentration is focused on Rachel's breasts.

Rachel's white lace bra hides nothing. Santana falls over.

Rachel drops down to her knees to quickly yank Santana's shoes off. Santana wants to pull Rachel on top of her but Rachel's one track mind is to take Santana's pants off. Then Rachel's the one hopping on one leg to put Santana's pants on and rolling the pant legs up since Santana has an extra inch on her.

"Santana! Take off your shirt!" shouts Rachel as she puts her heels back on.

Santana shakes herself out of her shirt and gives it to Rachel. Rachel puts on the shirt and goes to the mirror to fluff out her hair and do some very last minute touch ups.

Santana is still on the floor in just her underwear, when Tina and Mercedes rush into the room.

Tina shouts, "What are you guys doing! What the hell? Santana where are your clothes? Rachel why are you wearing Santana's clothes? Santana why are you on the floor? _Did you just have sex_?"

Santana scrambles to stand up and screams, "Tina!"

But Mercedes pushes Santana out of the way, making her tumble over again. "Move! Rachel! What happened to your hair?"

Tina whips her head back and forth as if she's watching a tennis match, still waiting for someone to answer her sex question.

Mercedes grunts, "This shirt does nothing for your breasts. Where are they?" And then she proceeds to feel Rachel up, trying to perk her breasts up to fill Santana's shirt.

Rachel starts giggling and swatting Mercedes away, "Stop it! I have to go on!"

Santana gets up from the floor and crosses her arms and juts her hip out, "Yeah, stop it Mercedes."

The intern comes back and ushers them out.

Tina is still whispering to Santana, "So did you have sex?"

Mercedes is rushing after Rachel to give her Santana's jacket, since Santana is too busy rolling her eyes at Tina.

* * *

Despite the rush behind the scenes, Rachel is relaxed and poised as she easily laughs with Ellen. The audience seems to enjoy her as well and Santana is just about to relax. But then Ellen brings up the tabloids...and the picture of her and Rachel.

Ellen coyly asks, "So who is that?"

Rachel lights up and honestly answers, "That is the uncommonly beautiful and infinitely expressive, incomparable Santana Lopez. She's my best friend. She has a song out on the radio and it's sure to be a hit!"

Ellen suggestively prods, "Your best friend?"

"Oh yes, she and I have been through so much! We've known each other since high school. It's truly a tumultuous history. She really pushes my buttons sometimes."

The audience laughs and Santana may actually die at the fact that Rachel doesn't realize that she is feeding rumors of them being a couple.

No matter how much Santana wants them to truly be together, she still wants in on her terms and being teased about it in public isn't ideal.

The next picture that Ellen shows makes Santana want to crawl into a hole and die. It's a picture of her sitting with Sophia Grace and Rosie in their tea room.

Rachel "awes" along with the crowd who think they are looking at a really cute picture.

Ellen laughs and says, "Apparently, today Santana gave an interview with our correspondents Sophia Grace and Rosie!"

Santana squeaks after realizing that Ellen actually called them her correspondents and her little conversation with the girls may have been recorded. Tina grabs her arm in a death grip and turns, "What did you do?"

Santana can't even answer. Mercedes and Puck are laughing together like pleased little children.

Ellen comments as her eyes sparkle, "Why are you wearing Santana's clothes? It looks like the same outfit."

The crowd gets in on the joke and the "awes" turn into "oh!" and whistles.

Rachel is blushing and is about to explain to the audience that Ellen scared them earlier, but a buzzing and then a very loud ring tone sings, "She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dogs."

The audience starts laughing when they realize that it's Rachel's cell phone...or rather Santana's cell phone that is ringing.

"Oh my goodness! I apologize! I would never! It's Santana's phone - when we switched clothes!" Rachel continues to fish in her borrowed jacket's pockets to find the phone.

The audience is still laughing at Rachel's embarrassment, even Tina is amused as she whispers to Santana, "Who is it?"

Santana watches in horror as Ellen begs Rachel to answer the mystery caller, only Santana knowing that, "It's my Mom."

Tina laughs and asks, "_Living the Vida Loca_ is the ringtone you have for her?"

Santana glares, "She likes Ricky Martin!"

There is nothing Santana can do as she watches along with the audience and Rachel answers her phone, "Hello? Oh! Mrs. Lopez! How lovely it is to hear from you."

Ellen grins and says, "Hi Mrs. Lopez!"

Rachel laughs, "Yes. That was Ellen." She puts the cell phone down for a moment and tells Ellen, "She says hi." Ellen and the audience laugh.

Santana hopes that her mom will be satisfied with that and just hang up, but nope. Rachel continues to talk with her, "Oh yes. Santana is here too, but can I have her call you back? Oh, right now?"

Ellen laughs and Santana just knows that the cameraman has moved the spotlight to her. There is no way they would give up that shot.

She's on air...in Ellen sweats.

Tina face palms.

* * *

They are rushing into the minivan cab to get to the Jimmy Kimmel show. Santana, Rachel and Tina sit in the third row, and Mercedes and Puck sit in the second row.

Surprisingly Rachel is pleased, "On the whole, I have to say that the interview went very well." Tina and Mercedes are looking in the goody bag Ellen gave her, and Puck is waving to all the fans as they leave the lot.

Santana is on the phone with her mother. "Ma. Yes, I'm fine. California is great. Mom, I told you I'm not going on _The Talk_. I'm singing my song on the Jimmy Kimmel show."

Santana sighs and hands her phone over to Tina, "My Mom wants to talk to you."

Tina smiles and excitedly takes the phone, "Hi Mrs. Lopez! Oh well, I think Sharon is beautiful for her age too. Yes. Aisha is very pretty. Sheryl? Yup, very funny. No, I don't know Julie Chen, yeah; I heard she is really smart. Oh. No. I didn't know that about Sara. She did what?"

Santana rolls her eyes.

Rachel interrupts and says, "Noah, close your eyes. Santana take off your clothes."

Puck laughs, "I think I'll keep my eyes open."

Mercedes hits him over the head. He shouts, "Dang it Mercedes, quit beating me up."

Mercedes chuckles, "Stop deserving it."

Rachel is already stripping and Santana is missing it. She directs her attention to Rachel taking off her shirt. She shouldn't feel this hot just because her friend is taking off her shirt. Perhaps it's the small space they are in.

Watching Rachel stretch her torso and pull at her shirt gives Santana a little thrill. When Rachel throws the shirt on her lap, it reminds her that she should switch their shirts.

Rachel shimmies in her seat to take off her pants and Santana helps pull it off her legs and unconsciously caresses her calves while doing so.

They must go over a speed bump because she's knocked into the second seat and Puck hollers.

Mercedes laughs, "Oh stop, you aren't hurt."

Santana takes off her shorts and hands it to a laughing Rachel. Especially after hearing Tina say, "Yes, I made sure Santana packed clean underwear. Just saw it."

* * *

The Kimmel show is in full swing, and Jimmy wraps up his last interview. Santana is doing a quick sound check before the taping resumes.

Tina walks over and says, "Guess what? Jimmy has some extra time, something like Matt Damon couldn't make it, so he's going to interview you in the chair."

Santana balks, "In the chair? What? I thought I was just going to sing, then he would come up to the mic and ask me like one question and that'd be it!"

"Well. Nope. So Yay!" Tina gives her two thumbs up and runs away.

The stage manager is giving her the cue that they are ready, and to the side, Jimmy is introducing her.

The chords to her song start and for a moment her mind goes blank.

She scans the crowd and sees a bunch of unfamiliar faces, all judging her. She gets it. She's this new artist whose song is just making the charts.

But then she sees her friends, Mercedes and Puck madly grinning. Tina clapping her hands to the beat along with the audience. And lastly, Rachel.

Beautiful and smiling, encouraging Rachel, dressed in Ellen shorts and a Jimmy Kimmel t-shirt.

She almost laughs into the mic but saves herself and sings her heart out.

* * *

Jimmy escorts her to his desk for the interview and even though she knows the audience is applauding, she can't hear it because her heart is beating fast and the rush of blood to her head is drowning it out.

Before she sits she adjusts her leather jacket and waves to the crowd, inhales a deep breath and manages to say thank you.

Jimmy smiles and asks, "So I hear this is your first time in California?"

Santana smiles. She nods her head.

Jimmy laughs, "Do anything fun while you've been here?"

Santana smiles and nods her head again.

Then she realizes she isn't talking. What the hell? She's Santana Lopez, she's hot, she's talented, and she can speak.

She can feel the hot stage lights shine on her and she can't believe that she isn't saying anything. She knows she's about to sweat, she knows this because this is how she always felt before going on _Fondue for Two. _She actually hates talking about herself. She loves singing and performing, but her personal life is personal. Ask me about my song.

Jimmy smiles, "I've render you speechless." The audience laughs and Santana manages to laugh with everyone too.

The stage manager is signaling for what looks like 'take a commercial?'

Then Santana's cell phone rings, "Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasting. They got nothing on you baby."

Jimmy laughs, "Is someone calling you? Bruno Mars?"

Santana whips her head to stare at Rachel - who has her cell phone out, with the biggest smile on her face.

The audience laughs and applauds when they realize that Rachel Berry is in the crowd and is calling Santana.

Jimmy invites Rachel to the stage. Of course Rachel jaunts up to the stage and scoots herself next to Santana, since there is only one chair. Jimmy laughs as he introduces, "Rachel Berry, everyone. Great t-shirt."

Rachel stands up again and models her outfit for the audience who applauds and enjoys her impromptu fashion catwalk. Their friends' cheering is the loudest. It makes Santana smile.

Rachel sits back down close to Santana and Jimmy asks, "So I see you're traveling with Santana?"

Rachel smiles and comfortingly squeezes Santana's thigh as the share the chair. "Yes, and we love California! I just filled my memory card with pictures of the beach. Santana said I needed more pictures of people though, so we'll have to take one with you before we leave!"

Santana smiles at Rachel, "Great idea."

Jimmy claps, "She speaks! Ladies and Gent's we found the secret weapon! It's Rachel Berry."

Rachel laughs and takes it all in good fun and Santana shrugs her shoulders, because apparently it's true.


	4. Earthquake

Fic: California Dreaming

Chapter 4: Earthquake  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana and Rachel fly from New York to Los Angeles for a couple days to do television appearances. Not only does Santana have to learn how to deal with their newfound stardom, but also her feelings for Rachel.

A/N: In memory of Cory Monteith. In my stories, you'll always live happily ever after.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait :) Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

After the tapings, the gang was quickly whisked away to go to a private Hollywood party.

Driving by Hollywood's crowded sidewalks wasn't as hectic as New York's traffic, but all the same it was a perfect comparison to the thousands of jumbled emotions going through Santana's mind.

Thankfully the limo ride allows Santana some time to recover from her excitement of being on television and more importantly, Rachel rescuing her.

In the limo, Rachel cuddles close to Santana as she replays the entire evening to anyone who will listen. Even though Mercedes, Tina, and Puck had front row seats and were witnesses to the very events, they can't help but laugh and be engaged because Rachel's storytelling is a much grandeur performance.

Santana can't help but ineffectively hide behind Rachel because she's embarrassed. Rachel seems to be on a roll and continues to tease Santana about her "stage fright."

The fact that Santana doesn't mind Rachel's teasing is revealing. Throughout Rachel's storytelling, Santana remembers Rachel's comforting smile and her contagious laugh easing everyone in the Jimmy Kimmel's audience.

It makes Santana's unnamed feelings for Rachel grow even deeper. The warm constricting feeling in Santana's heart makes her whole body hum.

It's time that Santana faces the truth and recognizes that she has feelings for Rachel. It's more than admiration and even more than real friendship. She genuinely likes Rachel Berry.

The realization stirs within her a new resolve to tell Rachel. No more teasing from everyone else, no more beating around the bush, no more hidden secrets. Tonight she'd tell all.

* * *

Once they get out of the limo, a creepy thin lady in a little black dress greets them. Santana is suspicious of this private Hollywood party's location. Especially as they are escorted through a restaurant's greasy kitchen, into a dimly lit alley, and then up a spiral staircase.

But she is mollified when she hears the sultry voice of Lana Del Rey coupled with an electric mix. It immediately makes her want to dance, and she's a little jealous that Mercedes just gets to jump in with the crowd and groove.

But being the celebrities they are, the creepy thin lady first directs them to a seated area sectioned off by red ropes tied to bollards. A very important person section. Their first V.I.P. section. Santana briefly sees Tina give her a thumbs up before she loses her in the crowd of Rachel's adoring fans.

Rachel is energized by the attention and the fawning of fans that recognize them. Surreptitiously, Santana reaps the benefits because a happy Rachel is also an affectionate Rachel.

Somewhere in the middle of all the hustle to the club, Rachel was all the more public in her display of affection with Santana. And if it that meant that Santana could reciprocate by rubbing Rachel's arms and sitting close to Rachel, who greeted their fans and signed their cocktail napkins, then she was content.

After a short while, the club's bouncers moved in closer to the group to give them some privacy. Instantaneously, Puck sighs because he's left with a cuddling and laughing Rachel and Santana.

He can't help but state, "You two are sickening. I'm gonna go wrestle a bear."

Santana chuckles and doesn't mind when Puck goes to the bar (apparently that was Tina's more important priority) because now she somewhat has Rachel all to herself. She knows the answer but wants to ask Rachel, "You having a good time?"

Rachel smiles and doesn't have to, but purposely leans in close to whisper, "I am having a wonderful time."

Santana pulls back and winks, and replies, "I bet you are. And can I just say, you are really rocking that Kimmel t-shirt and Ellen shorts."

Rachel boisterously laughs and explains, "I only wear the best."

Before Santana can even up the ante by making a suggestion about her looking good in whatever she is wearing, Tina all but sprints and jumps over the red rope. The bouncers never knew what was coming.

Tina doesn't waste time to relay, "I think I just saw Nick Lachey. He's so hot."

Rachel excitedly claps, whereas Santana quickly shakes her head left to right in disagreement.

Tina ignores Santana's protest and tries to pull Santana up out of her seat, "Santana come on! You have to help me meet him!"

Santana's right eyebrow could not be any further up on her forehead in disgust. But Rachel quickly stands up and grabs Tina's hand to run after Nick Lachey.

Santana thinks she's alone when she says, "What the hell?" But Puck is there like a saint with a beer in hand.

She takes a swig and laughs off being abandoned by the two crazies. She isn't even surprised when Puck turns her around by shoulders and makes her dance with him.

* * *

Mercedes is apparently the DJ's muse, because she's up there on stage with him and the music they're playing is sexy after sexy beat.

Santana and Puck are still dancing but he gets recruited by a group of girls to entertain their friend for her 21st birthday. This leaves Santana laughing at his antics to get the girl to touch his biceps. It doesn't take much, the girl is wasted.

Santana is pretty toasty too.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Tina briskly walking over to her. Santana exuberantly greets her as, "Tina, my baby squirrel! Where is my baby kitten? Where's my Rachel, lady?"

Tina, who is also drunk, shakes her head as if it will help sober her. Tina puts both her hands on the side of Santana's face, to stop her from moving her head.

But Santana just wants to dance. So she keeps on dancing, despite Tina holding her face in place.

"Tina, what's wrong? Do you want to dance? Shake your booty!"

"It wasn't Nick Lachey. It's Finn!"

* * *

Santana thinks back to the last time she saw Finn. It was a couple years ago. But even then, Finn, "You look nothing like Nick Lachey. More like David Hassoholf in the early years. Oh my god, are you a lifeguard?"

He gives her his crooked smile before hugging her by the waist and saying, "Hello to you too."

Rachel is just beside herself and can't stop clapping, "Finn! You were right! She is absolutely charming!"

Santana's neck almost snaps when she turns to look at Rachel, confused by Rachel's comment. Because since when did Rachel and Finn talk about Santana? But Finn still has her in a bear hug and his genuine laugh makes all her confused feelings turn into calm ones.

Before Santana can even ask Finn why he's in California, Puck comes hurtling by and attacks Finn with man love.

"Bro! You made it! Is Silvia here too?"

Finn happily answers, "We were next door, so we had to stop by!"

It's only then that Santana sees Rachel laughing with a just as tiny but blonde, girl with a really nice wedding band on her finger. Finn is married to Silvia. Santana then figures that Rachel's comment was about Finn's wife.

Miraculously but not unexpectedly, Tina hands out beers to everyone, except Rachel who gets a skinny beach vodka lemonade (because it's a "California" inspired drink!). Tina yells, "I got alcohol!"

Tina's magic words, summon Mercedes, who bounds over and squishes Santana as she tries to hug Finn.

When everyone has a drink in their hand, Puck raises his glass, and Tina whispers, "Speech."

Puck squares his shoulders and in a deep manly voice says, "To infinity and beyond!"

Everyone laughs, and toasts before drinking with each other.

* * *

Santana is just so happy to have all her friends around. She spots Puck making Silvia and Tina laugh at his dumb jokes. And here she is dancing with the tallest guy she knows with two left feet, good old Finn. Boy still can't dance but he can still charm a girl with his cheerful willingness.

"So Finn, what are you up to? Besides being happily married."

Finn smiles and answers, "I'm an actor! I just shot a pilot for this medical comedy. I'm Dr. Fraunkeenstein. I think that's German. I get to say really cool stuff. Like...I need that stat! And...Stethoscope!"

"Holy crap. You're Dr. Frankenstein. This is like my dream come true. I love Hollywood."

"I love it too!"

* * *

Santana sees Rachel clinging to Mercedes on the stage, no doubt giving her suggestions to the DJ. The glimmer in Rachel's eye tips Santana off that a performance is about to happen.

Without fail, the familiar guitar chords and the distinct voice of Steve Perry from Journey, singing _Don't Stop Believing_, makes the hairs on Santana's arms tingle.

Good memories flood her and she heartedly sings her line on cue because she practiced that shit ad nauseum for perfection at Glee regionals in high school.

She wants those feelings again; those invincible feelings of being young and unafraid, of being confident.

It sounds like the whole room is singing and feeling the good vibes. Strangers are dancing with each other and everyone feels like family. Finn has Silvia in his arms and is probably filling her in on why this song means so much to him and his friends. Puck and Tina are singing out at the top of their lungs.

Santana smiles but she searches the crowd for something. The room is smoky and even with the lights, she has to stand on her tiptoes and squint her eyes to search the night.

And then she finds what she was searching for: a short brunette who happens to be running towards her, pushing all others aside, and giving no apologies for even spilling a couple drinks.

Santana rushes to meet her halfway and they both laugh into each other's embrace because they look ridiculous for being so excited about a song.

But as soon as they catch their breath they sing the lyrics as loud as they can. They're no longer just small town girls. They're the ones that made their dreams come true and have no reason to sing the blues.

Santana almost wants to cry when she hears Mercedes wail those high notes. But Rachel grounds her and holds her tight and soon enough they're singing to each other. Looking deep into each other's eyes, high on the good feelings, and somewhat encased in a bubble of their own because everything is drowned out in sound.

The song turns into their song and suddenly the song means something new.

Santana leans in towards Rachel and Rachel gently head bumps her. It could be the music, it could even be the alcohol, but she has a newfound energy that she wants to share with Rachel.

Santana's lips hungrily meet with Rachel's, and intense feelings overwhelmed Santana as their lips firmly kiss. The taste of Rachel's minty gloss elicits a heady feeling within Santana and the once simmering desire is now a fire ablaze.

The long awaited kiss is almost too good to be true, and it's almost like the ground shakes beneath them. Santana holds tight onto Rachel. Rachel interprets the grasp for wanton desire and earnestly gives in to the direction Santana takes them.

At the moment, Santana just wants to kiss Rachel. With her fingers massaging Rachel's lower back, she concentrates on how she could deepen their kiss. The kiss was like a good wine. A good wine given air to breathe with a tempered swirl. Ready for the first taste to be savored.

Santana must've touched Rachel in the right way, because a tiny pleasured sigh escapes between Rachel's now swollen lips.

It's the perfect time for Santana to slide her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel moans and without hesitation sucks on Santana's tongue.

Santana without a doubt is enjoying Rachel's generosity. Her arousal was beginning to be unmanageable and she silently prayed that they would be able to have tonight alone.

Especially after Rachel leans back, parts her lips and prettily says, "I want you."

* * *

Abruptly, the music ends and the house lights turn on. The DJ jokes, "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here! Good night everyone!"

Santana is left holding Rachel, who looks desperate for a kiss. The wheels in her mind are spinning fast trying to figure out how to get this beautiful woman into a bedroom where she can properly express her feelings.

But Tina's giggling distracts her. Tina is literally rolling around on a couch and giggling as she asks, "Santana can you help me, my legs won't work!"

Rachel wakes from her stupor to look at Tina. She laughs and pinches Santana, as if to remind her that Tina is their friend.

Santana hangs her head, and then stoically says, "Yes Miss. I don't know you. But I will help you."

Rachel laughs and decidedly holds onto Santana to kiss her once more. It's a good thing Puck is still there because he helps Tina up as they are being politely ushered out.

When all of a sudden the room shakes, bottles clang, and the crowd's volume increases in surprise. The earth is shaking and it takes Santana a moment to realize that they are experiencing an, "Earthquake!"

Tina yells, "Oh my god, I'm not ready to die. I haven't seen Sting in concert!"

Most of the people quickly run to exits, others stand with their arms and legs apart like they just want to surf it out.

Santana mentally checks that all her friends are safe, especially Rachel. Another big quake runs through the ground and the clicking of glass isn't from toasting.

Mercedes assumes leadership over the group and motions them to the exit.

They are all on their way out when Puck notices that Tina isn't following them. "T! Come on, let's go!"

She yells back, "I didn't get to try the salmon!"

Santana rolls her eyes when she sees Tina with the entire appetizer platter.

Another rumble reminds everyone that they are in the midst of an earthquake.

Puck hoists Tina over his shoulder and grabs a hold of Mercedes' hand and they all huddle together.

Rachel burrows herself into Santana and even though they are afraid, the locals laughing make it sound like this earthquake is no big deal.

Nothing falls off the shelves but the pictures on the wall are all sideways and most of the chairs are knocked over.

There's a line for the exit, but as quickly as it came, the shaking suddenly stops and the tremors subside.

Santana looks around. No one is hurt. Just a little rattled.

She looks at Rachel and they smile at each other. They survived their first earthquake together.

Santana shakes her head and rationalizes that the earthquake was a reminder that life is precious. A reminder that what they had now could suddenly be taken away.

She guides Rachel to walk over to Puck and the girls.

But apparently Finn still thinks their lives are in peril, and he's running past them with Silvia at his side.

Santana can't move out of the way fast enough, and like a blast from the past...she's unluckily knocked out by Finn's infamous elbow.


	5. The Chase

Fic: California Dreaming

Chapter 5: The Chase  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana and Rachel fly from New York to Los Angeles for a couple days to do television appearances. Not only does Santana have to learn how to deal with their newfound stardom, but also her feelings for Rachel.

* * *

Santana can't feel the side of her face, but she knows she is lying down in a very uncomfortable bed akin to a styrofoam mat. She feels groggy and her eyelids are so heavy, that despite the her curiosity to scope out her new surroundings, the option of keeping her eyes closed for just a little bit longer wins out.

However, her hearing is phenomenal...like her favorite action hero...Wolverine.

She briefly thinks of how good she'd look in a yellow and blue spandex suit and considers dressing up as Wolverine (Woman) for Halloween.

Halloween...the word jogs her memory and somehow her brain processes that she's in Hollywood.

Her thoughts are distracted by Rachel's voice, who is hoarsely whispering, "Oh my god! What if she never wakes up? What if she's in a coma? She's going to miss the highly anticipated season premiere of _Marvel's Agents S.H.I.E.L.D._! Who is going to be my duets partner on _Karaoke Killer_? We have a perfect kill score!"

Puck ponders out loud, "I thought she liked Wonder Woman. She wouldn't cross over to Marvel Universe."

Mercedes gives her opinion, "I'm so over all these superhero movies. They're all the same."

Tina gasps!

Seemingly shocked by Mercedes' comment but three seconds later, Tina exposes just how drunk she is when she heart-brokenly asks Rachel, "You play _Karaoke Killer_ without me?"

The next thing Santana hears is Finn saying, "Alright everyone, let's calm down."

And then she hears Rachel hysterically burst, "Calm down? You were the one that put us in this predicament! Now, excuse me but I need to search for an adequate song to **revive **her, because there is no way on God's green earth am I going to lose her! Especially after all this trouble to **finally **get her to divulge her true feelings for me!"

Everyone gets very quiet.

Santana tries to steady her racing heartbeat after hearing Rachel's confession. She continues to keeps eyes closed and hope that Rachel will explain.

Tina speaks up, albeit with a slur, "You knew?"

Rachel huffs, "Of course I knew! I'm not so self absorbed to not notice when someone has feelings for me. But we're friends first. And I would never do anything to hurt our friendship. So I was waiting until I knew that she was serious to endeavor into a relationship. Especially now, knowing that our lives are on display seemingly at the public's pleasure."

Everyone pauses for a moment.

Puck says, "Oh we thought you were self absorbed."

Mercedes agrees, "Yeah. We really did."

Rachel dramatically huffs.

Then Santana hears Tina deeply inhale and exhale, and calmly say, "OK. Well then. I'm still drunk. But! I will help you find a song. Do you think any songs from the _Essential Paul Young _album will work? I just downloaded that on my phone."

Mercedes snorts trying to hide her laughter, as Rachel must grab for Tina's phone. Puck asks, "Who's Paul Young?"

Finn says, "Not sure, I don't think we sang any of his songs in Glee club."

Tina exasperatedly says, "How do you? How-do-you-not-know-Paul-Young? Blasphemy! Rachel! Sing it!"

Rachel immediately starts singing, "What becomes of the brokenhearted, who had a love that's now departed!"

Tina joins in singing, "I know I've got to find, some kind of peace of mind, tell me, puhlease..."

Mercedes interrupts, "Please shut up. There is no way that will wake up Santana."

Rachel huffs, "Don't underestimate the power of song!"

Santana laughs.

It's quiet again.

Crap.

No use in hiding now, she slowly uses her strength to open her eyes.

Rachel pridefully whispers to the others, "The power of song."

Tina whispers, "I'm a believer."

Santana finally gets to look around, and sees what looks like a hospital room. There is a drip holder, but no bag. There's even an EKG machine at her bedside...but it's unplugged. Even stranger, a couple of the walls are missing.

She sees Silvia standing apart from everyone; she's got this face that's between freaked out and amused.

Santana asks, "Why am I in two thirds of a hospital room?"

Tina yells, "She's alive!"

Mercedes drones, "She was never dead."

Only Finn explains, "We're on my tv show's set. When Puck invited me, I was literally next door!"

Rachel admonishes Santana, "Don't you ever scare me again!" Then she starts singing, "because every time you go away, you take a piece of me with you."

Mercedes bursts out, "Enough with the Paul Young!"

Puck intercedes on Rachel's behalf, "Oh, I know that song, wow, he's got some good songs."

Tina claps, "I know! Right?"

Among the commotion, Finn stands next to Santana and says, "I'm sorry for knocking you out. Can I look at your head? Here let me prop you up."

Silvia walks up and assesses Santana's head and says, "You've recovered fast from your mild concussion, but take it easy."

Finn nods his head, "She's right. I'm going to recommend plenty of rest."

Rachel shakes her head and tries to delicately explain to Finn, "Oh, Finn, you're not a doctor. You just play one on tv. It's alright, it's a common occurrence for actors to become so immersed in the role that they take on the persona of that character into real life."

Silvia laughs, "It's ok Rachel, he knows. But he's probably still very experienced in this area. He's been hit on the head a lot."

Finn puffs his chest, "Yeah! I've been hit on the head loads of times. Wait."

Silvia pats him on the chest, "It's ok honey, we got it. Rachel, don't worry, I'm actually a doctor. A real doctor. The real McCoy."

Only Puck laughs at the reference.

Tina whistles, "Wow. You're a doctor? That means you must be really smart...how'd you end up with Finn?"

Finn yells, "Hey I don't like what you're importing."

Silvia laughs, "Sweetie, the word you want to use is 'insinuating.' And Tina, we met while he was in the emergency room for treatment of 1st degree burns."

Mercedes whispers to Puck, "Does Silvia remind you of Rachel...the way she corrected Finn?" He looks at Silvia and says, "But she's blonde." Mercedes hits him upside the head.

Santana ignores them and asks, "Finn, you went to the ER for a 1st degree burn? That's not an emergency..."

Puck interrupts, "Unless you got burnt on your man junk."

The girls blanch.

Finn yells, "I dropped a pizza pan fresh out of the oven on to my big toe. It really hurt!"

Tina importantly asks, "Did the pizza make it?"

Finn dejectedly answers, "Only half of it."

Silvia laughs, "Unfortunately he burnt his tongue on the pizza too!"

Only Finn doesn't laugh.

But when everyone settles, he says, "I really think Santana should get some rest. Can I help you guys take her back to the hotel room?"

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Mercedes and Puck nod to each other. Santana mistakes their body language as if they are contemplating who can help her to the room and says, "I'm ok, I can make it back."

But everyone seems to ignore her. Puck says, "Yeah she's gonna need a real bed. It will help with her, uh, back pain."

Santana says, "I don't have any back pain."

Still ignoring Santana, Mercedes says, "It's probably better if we all don't stay with her. So she gets all the peace and quiet she needs."

Santana says, "You guys aren't all that loud."

Tina drunkenly yells, "Well someone should stay with her. I'm her manager! I will stay with her!

Santana winces.

Puck interjects, "Tina you're drunk. You need looking after."

Mercedes adds, "I should stay with Tina tonight since Puck can't handle barf."

Puck says, "Yeah good idea."

Rachel triumphantly summarizes, "Great! It's settled! You three stay in Tina's room and I'll take care of Santana in our room."

Santana finally realizes what Puck and Mercedes were plotting and says, "Ooooh. Yes. That is a perfect idea."

Mercedes throws her hands up in the air like she's praising Jesus and Puck high fives Finn (who really doesn't know what's going on).

* * *

They all wait by the curb to get in cabs. Santana is leaning just a little on Rachel for support, not because she's weak but because she just wants to. As for Tina, the girl is passed out and somewhat fortuitously, Finn retrieves a wheelchair to cart her around.

With Mercedes wheeling Tina around, and Puck calling the hotel to get their rooms ready, Finn and Silvia stand beside Rachel and Santana as they patiently wait for the cabs.

Finn apologizes again, "I'm really sorry about everything. I hope you feel better."

Santana shrugs and says, "It's ok I think I absorbed some of your strength in the hit."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just messing. It's seriously good to see you. Hope your show gets picked up. You have a good bedside manner."

Finn makes his goofy grin and hugs her. After he leaves Santana's side to make his way round to hug everyone else, Silvia seizes her opportunity to speak with Santana.

"So, as your stand in doctor, I would recommend a good night rest...but as your friend...and fan...I'd say you should...spend...a little time with...Rachel."

Santana humorously rolls her eyes at the not so subtle suggestion and says, "Thanks Doc. And you take care of the big friendly giant."

Silvia laughs and then with good timing the cabs arrive.

* * *

They're squished together in the first van cab to pull over. The cabbie gets out to help Tina out of her wheelchair and makes a big fuss that he'll put it in the trunk. As Finn and Silvia get in their separate cab, he assures them that he'll get a staff assistant pick it up later.

Santana exhales as she relaxes into her seat. She reads the neon clock on the cabbies' dash board, and it's amazing that it's just a little after one. Everyone seems to be dozing off (except for Tina who...passed out).

Soon they'll be on their way home to New York.

She can't wait to get into her comfortable bed.

Maybe ask Rachel to join her.

No - they need to talk. Have the DTR talk: define the relationship.

If only they had a place to talk.

Suddenly, the cab makes an unsafe lane change and Santana has to brace herself against the van door to keep her head from banging against the window.

Rachel yells, "Excuse me! Sir! Please observe the traffic laws for our safety!"

The cabbie yells back, "Sorry it was the other car...you know California road rage."

Rachel is placated with the excuse, but Santana, always a little suspicious, gives the cabbie another glance. His eyes seem to be constantly checking the rear view mirror, and not because he needs to make a safe lane change.

She isn't surprise when police sirens fill the air and their red and blue lights shine through the cabbies' van.

Puck looks out the window and excitedly says, "Oh man! Looks like they're going to take someone down! There's a whole fleet!"

Instead of slowing down and merging to the right, the cabbie accelerates and veers to the left. Everyone sways and Rachel screams at the sudden change.

Mercedes yells, "Hey! Cabbie knock it off! Slow down!"

The cabbie yells, "The cops! It's the cops! Shit!"

Rachel squeaks, "Slow down! Speeding is not worth it!"

Puck informs, "Oh shit. The cops are chasing us."

A helicopter spotlight floods the van and again Rachel, and this time Mercedes, yells.

They can hear the cops use their bull horn shouting, "Pull over. This is HPD. Pull over."

Puck yells to the cabbie, "Hey man pull over!"

The cabbie doesn't listen and continues to dangerously weave in and out of traffic.

The moment he blows through a red light, Snix rages inside of Santana.

Santana yells, "Stop this van or else I'm going to come up there and do some serious damage!"

He yells, "You bitch! You don't know nothing!"

Mercedes yells, "Oh hell to the naw!"

They're on an empty street and with quick thinking Puck unbuckles his belt and pulls the keys out of the ignition.

The van rolls to a stop and the cabbie bolts out of the van.

The police immediately tackle him to the ground and the cabbies' face meets the pavement.

He's yelling, "They're crazy! They made me do it! The drugs are theirs!"

The next thing they know the cops are surrounding the van.

Finally, Tina wakes up, "Are we at the hotel?"

* * *

Of course, after Rachel admits that the wheel chair is theirs...the cops find drugs in the wheelchair's pouch.

They're brought in for questioning.

* * *

Simultaneously, but in separate rooms each individual is questioned. Mercedes is questioned by Officer Jax and Officer Hiro.

Officer Jax questions Mercedes, "How did you plan the pick up?"

"By pick up, if you mean how we got the cab...we called the cab service. He pulled up and we got in."

"Was there anything suspicious about the cabbie?"

"All I knew was, the cabbie had a funky smell. But you know some people just have some bad body odor. He must've missed that day at school where they gave kids deodorant. Or what is it that they give men?"

"I'll be asking the questions here."

"Oh my bad."

But Officer Jax answers, "It's also called deodorant or antiperspirant. I wear axe."

Mercedes smiles and says, "I could tell, you smell very fresh."

Officer Hiro, who had been quiet up till now, grunts.

Officer Jax remembering the task at hand, clears his throat, and says, "Thank you Mrs. Jones. I believe that's all for now."

"Great, and just letting you know, it's Ms. Jones. Meaning, I'm single."

Officer Jax blushes.

Officer Hiro grunts.

* * *

Officer Braggs and Officer Charlie question Puck.

Puck says, "That guy was insane! He could've killed us!"

Officer Braggs asks, "Mr. Puckerman, what is it that you do for living?"

Noah says, "I'm a part time street performer, part time pool cleaner, and full time lady's man if you know what I mean." He winks to Officer Charlie who happens to be an attractive red head.

Officer Charlie shows no reaction.

Officer Braggs asks, "Mr. Puckerman are you saying you're a male escort?"

Noah says, "Oh I guess you don't know what I mean."

* * *

Tina is questioned by Officer Fox and Officer Keats.

Officer Fox turns to Officer Keats and says, "I think she's passed out."

Tina snores.

* * *

Officer Kelly and Officer Gonzales question Rachel.

Rachel says, "I want my phone call, I want to call my lawyer."

Officer Kelly says, "Well, you admitted that the wheel chair was yours. We'll have to put you in the holding cell, until you can use your phone call."

Officer Gonzales says, "I'm sorry Ms. Berry but its protocol. By the way, my daughter loves your movie. We've seen it four times already."

Rachel smiles, "I'm glad she enjoyed it. It was a pleasure to make. I'd love to give her an autograph after this debacle is cleared up."

Officer Gonzales smiles, "I have this blank parking ticket! You can make it out to Sarah. That's Sarah with an 'h' and she loves horses."

Rachel smiles and decides that she should include an extra star next to Sarah's name, to symbolize just how meaningful Sarah's support is to her.

Officer Kelly rolls her eyes and says, "While you're doing that, I'll see what the phone line looks like."

* * *

Officer Burley and Officer Curley question Santana.

Santana yells, "Where are my friends? You can't hold us! We didn't do anything!"

Officer Burley says, "Ms. Lopez, we're just asking some questions. We'll have you out of here if there is nothing wrong."

Santana sighs and mumbles, "This is false imprisonment, maybe even police brutality. I would know. I watch Rizzoli and Isles."

Officer Curley asks, "Did you know your girlfriend had drugs?"

Santana asks, "No, Rachel doesn't do drugs. Those were the cabbies'. He must've stuff them in there when he loaded the wheelchair in the trunk."

Officer Burley asks, "So Ms. Berry is your girlfriend? I thought Ms. Cohen-Chang was your girlfriend."

Santana says, "What?"

Officer Curley says to Officer Burley, "Burls where have you been? The tabloids call Ms. Lopez and Ms. Berry: Pezberry. And Ms. Lopez just said that Ms. Berry was her girlfriend."

Santana says, "Wait a minute."

Officer Burley asks, "But Ms. Cohen Chang and Ms. Lopez are always together too?"

Officer Curley says, "Because Ms. Cohen Chang is her manager. Geesh Burls sometimes I wonder about you."

Santana hesitantly tries to explain again, "Rachel isn't my girlfriend."

Officer Burley says, "But you said Ms. Berry didn't do drugs, after I asked if your girlfriend had drugs. Did you know Ms. Cohen Chang had drugs?"

Now Santana is a little peeved at the officer's misdirection. Santana says, "Really? No one from our group had drugs. We don't do drugs."

Officer Curley asks, "But is Ms. Berry your girlfriend?"

Santana throws up her hands in exasperation.

Officer Burley says, "I don't like all this. This is confusing. Are you trying to trick us Ms. Lopez?"

Santana looses it and yells, "You can't keep me in here! I don't want to go to jail! I don't want to end up like Piper Chapman!"

Officer Curley says, "I watch the Orange is the New Black too. She really went wrong there in the end."

Santana hyperventilates.

Officer Burley turns to Officer Curley and says, "You are not allowed to talk to the celebrities anymore. This happens every time."

* * *

Puck and Mercedes are out in the lobby, because their names have been cleared.

Rachel, Santana, and a passed out Tina are left to sit in the holding cell.

* * *

Santana paces the holding cell and frantically says, "Oh my god. I cannot believe this weekend. I am never coming to California again. Look, this cell is like only 10 feet long. I don't want to die in here."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Santana, calm down. You watch too much tv. Come here and sit with me...and Tina."

Tina snores...and drools.

Santana rolls her eyes and reluctantly sits next to Rachel.

Rachel lets her settle for a couple seconds before asking, "How is your head?"

Santana touches her cheek and says, "A little tender. It's more of my back that hurts after the fall."

Without warning, Rachel gently starts massaging Santana's shoulders. It's a welcomed touch.

Her guard is let down and her romantic feelings that were temporarily repressed because of the chaotic evening are now flowing freely from her heart all the way to her tip toes.

She remembers their first kiss, how they were caught up in the moment of the song. The rush and excitement of finally feeling their lips touch.

And now she's getting the same feelings, just from Rachel's fingertips massaging her shoulders.

She turns slightly to face Rachel. Rachel's smile is sweet and unassuming, comforting and reassuring. The exact expression to ease Santana from her worries, while they are sitting in a jail cell...and with Tina snoring like a St. Bernard.

Santana has to say, "I need to be honest with you."

Rachel drops her hands away and nods her head for Santana to continue.

She's waited long enough to say, "I have feelings for you. I can't, I don't want these feelings to go away. They're good feelings."

Rachel smiles, "You like me."

Santana rolls her eyes, and says, "Yes. I do."

Rachel smile widens from what use to be a sweet one to a cocky one.

Santana raises her eyebrow, and says, "And I remember someone saying that they wanted me."

Rachel laughs, "Oh, I think that was me, on the dance floor."

Santana grins and says, "Well, I'm here now."

Rachel swallows and says, "Yes I can see that."

"Would you like to be honest with me?"

"Absolutely."

Santana leans closer to Rachel and with her hands at Rachel's waist, pulls her nearer, and asks, "What do you want?"

"If you kissed me, I think I'd like that."

Santana laughs and asks, "So I'm not crazy right? You do have feelings for me right?"

Rachel nods yes, and because she can't wait any longer she reaches up to press her lips against Santana's.

The breathy moan that leaves Santana's throat is embarrassing. The desperate clinging to Rachel's shirt is also embarrassing. But both are justified, especially when Rachel's tongue delves into her mouth and then un-bashfully sucks on her lower lip.

Oh, her lip. The attention Rachel is giving it, drives Santana mad. She wants to undress Rachel right now and put her lips on Rachel's body. She wants to map her body and feel her react to her touch. If she could take her clothes off too and feel the weight of Rachel against her, she'd be in heaven.

But a very unhappy and uncomfortable, manly, grunt, distracts both the girls. And they cease kissing to see who the disturber is.

Officer Hiro grunts.

Officer Burley clears his throat, "So I guess you're together now?"

Officer Curley slaps Officer Burley on the back, "See, now you got it!"

Officer Gonzales walks by, holding an ipad, and says, "Your lawyer wants to talk with you Ms. Berry. I'll let you use my ipad for the screencall."

Rachel smiles, "Oh wonderful! Thank you! Let me speak with her please."

Santana shakes her head, "Your lawyer? Who is your lawyer? Why do you need a lawyer?"

Rachel raises the screen so they are both in view, with none other than, Quinn Fabray.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you get a laugh out of this chapter :)


End file.
